


Love Infernal

by Deserett



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Black Humor, Humor, Irony, Lost Memory, M/M, expression after sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что нужно было сделать двум взрослым небритым мужикам, чтобы нечаянно жениться и оказаться в тысячах километров от дома? Конечно же, напиться до потери сознания, пульса и ориентиров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Infernal

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Poisonblack - Love Infernal

Вилле Вало проснулся около часу дня с ужасным привкусом дохлых кошек и подгнивших огурцов во рту. Проснулся от дурного сна, в котором он, звезда лав-метала, и несчастный лузер Юха-Пекка Лепалуотто из никому неизвестной занюханной финской группы Харон женились и провели бурную ночку в одном из самых дорогих и мрачных замков Трансильвании.

\- Мля... - он поглядел на себя в позеленевшее зеркало-трюмо и поморщился. Голова настойчиво требовала опохмела, желудок умоляюще не просил ни-че-го, а босые ноги хотели тапок или хотя бы пару дырявых носков. Потоптавшись минуту на ледяном каменном полу, Вилле направился в сторону кухни.

Не дойдя до двери комнаты, что-то заметил... вздрогнул, поискал глазами, не нашел, переворошил кровать и завернулся в скользкую черную простыню. Идти в ней было неудобно и опасно, но признаки какой-либо одежды в комнате отсутствовали, а на нем самом скромно красовались только несколько синяков да золотой браслет с надписью "your dark secret love forever and ever". Правда, эти и другие загадочные вещи (такие как пронзительный сквозняк и паутина на высоком стрельчатом окне) заторможенного фронтмена HIM нисколько не обеспокоили.

Путаясь и спотыкаясь в полах волочащейся далеко позади простыни, он выбрался в коридор.

 

Юха-Пекка Лепалуотто проснулся в начале второго часа дня от холода с ужасным привкусом бехеровки и протухшего овощного рагу во рту. На помятой роже или, как бы это помягче выразиться... на опухшем лице был крупными буквами написан ужас. Ему приснился кошмар, в котором он, один из четырех Northern Kings – Король Мистики, обладатель самого мощного низкого вокала, и этот бомжеватый америкофил Вилле Вало, псевдозвезда псевдо-лав-метала, нажрались до поросячьего визга и женились в одном из самых вшивых и разваленных замков Румынии. Причем, почетный эскорт из цыган пытался их обворовать и, кажется, с успехом, но он точно не помнит, да и мало ли что приснится спьяну...

\- У-у-у-у!.. - прорычал он басом в зеркало. Зеркало мужественно выдержало атаку и не треснуло, отразив его небритую физию и голое тело не белого, а неприятно-землистого с перепоя оттенка. Желудок требовал пива, голова молила не шевелиться, а босые ноги поскользнулись на разбросанном повсюду винограде. Грохнувшись носом об пол и издав мощный утробный рев, Юха с неожиданной тревогой обнаружил, что помимо всего прочего у него болит зад.

Почесываясь и отплевываясь, он поискал по комнате одежду, но не нашел. Прикрывшись подушкой (одеяло было слишком заблевано), он побрел на поиски хоть капли спиртного.

Не дойдя до двери, вернулся, взял вторую подушку, прикрыл зад и выбрался в коридор.

 

\- А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!!!

\- БЛЯ-А-А-А-А!!!

\- Какого хрена?!

\- А-А-А-А-А!!!

\- Вилле, это правда ты?

\- ДА-А-А!!!

\- А чего ты так орешь?!

\- Я НЕ ЗНАЮ!!!

\- Так... - Юха выронил подушки, быстро подобрал и нервно прикрылся снова. - Давай по порядку. Что это за место?

\- А я почем знаю? Похоже на обветшалый сарай.

\- Как ты в нем оказался?

\- А хрен его знает. А ты? Что ты тут делаешь?

\- А фиг его... стоп. Тебе что-нибудь снилось?

\- Н-нет, - Вилле отвел глаза. - А тебе?

\- И мне ничего, - Юха поглядел в пол, придержал подушки одной рукой и почесал подбородок. - Я, конечно, сильно извиняюсь, но ты труселя мои не видел?

\- Мне бы свои найти... - Вилле насторожился. - А как выглядели твои?

В голове промелькнуло феерическое видение розовых стрингов, и Юха мучительно сглотнул.

\- Э-э-э... да я вот подумал, это не важно. Поищем кого-нибудь еще?

\- Ага, - Вилле поплотнее запахнулся в простынь, чихнул и пошел вперед.

\- Будь здоров, - неуверенно пробормотал Пекка и еще неувереннее двинулся следом.

\- Ага, спасибо... - рассеянно ответил Вилле и взял его за руку.

\- М-м... - замычавший было Юха заткнулся. Рука Вилле была липкой и выпачканной хер знает в чем... но в общем, теплой и доступной... Отгоняя какие-то совсем уж похабные мысли, он окончательно выронил одну подушку, вторую выбросил и пошел рядом.


End file.
